


Bite

by FergusonSmith



Category: Samira Nazib
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: Just some smut between Samira Nazib and Reader ;)





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously just watched The Bite last night and I got so much inspo

“Samira…” you said, dragging out her name as you watched her sunbathe from the balcony.

“Yes, sweetheart?” she asked, not bothering to look in your direction. 

“Do you have any plans today?” you asked as you walked towards the chair she laid upon, looking hot as ever. 

She smirked, “No, I don't think so, darling.” 

You crouched beside her and dragged your hand across her body, her thighs squeezing together at the contact. You moved your hand down from her breasts, to her stomach, and delved between her thighs and rubbed her core through her underwear. 

She moaned and you took your hand away and held it out for her to take. She took it and you helped her up and pulled her close to your body, kissing and nibbling her neck. 

She laughed her gorgeous laugh as you led her to the bedroom and pushed her on the bed. She scooted closer to the headboard as you crawled onto it and closer to her, like an animal hunting its prey.

Once you got closer, she pulled your face into hers and your lips collided together, kissing each other deeply. 

You reached behind her and unzipped her outfit, moving the straps on her shoulders, down her arms, and eventually pulling it all down her body. Her breasts fell free and you kissed her soft skin as you went further down her body. 

You chuckled slightly against her skin, “Why do you even bother with underwear when you know I’m going to tear them off?” 

She giggled, “More enjoyable for the both of us, darling.” You kissed down her legs and your hands tore her panties off and threw them somewhere behind you. 

You pushed her legs open and moved closer to her heat, her squirming underneath you. You took your hand and brushed it against her clit, and across her folds, teasing her even more. You bit her inner thigh playfully as she groaned and entwined her fingers in your hair, pushing your face to her core. 

She moaned as your tongue pressed against it. You wrapped your arms around her thighs and began to fuck her with your tongue, licking and moving it side to side inside of her as you moaned against it.

You pulled away and moved one hand to her core, slipping a finger inside and moving your other to play with her nipples. You grabbed her breast in your hand, squeezing and massaging it as you slipped another finger in, and moved in and out of her. Each stroke making your fingers glisten even more with her esssence.

She moaned your name as she felt herself getting closer to her climax. She squealed as she grabbed the sheets with both of her hands and twisted them. You felt her walls clenching around your fingers as her juices flowed down your hand. 

You pulled them out and put them in your mouth, licking them clean. You moved up to her face and kissed her deeply, making her taste herself on your lips. 

She held your face as you pulled away and gazed into your eyes, “I love that animal within you, darling.” she said as she playfully growled and bit your neck, leaving teeth and lipstick marks for you to remember.


End file.
